Vermillion Pt2
by Catwomen
Summary: Draco has always watched her from afar. He could tell her pain and anguish but had never made a move. Until one day He finds her crying...To Slipknots song!


A/N- Konichiwa! Ok, now this is a song fic and in all truthfulness, it is a little different form the song, but that's ok....this is my favorite band...sighs anyway! On with the show!

Disclaimer-Eh, I don't; own neither the song nor the show...darn

Vermillion

_She seemed dressed in all of me_

_Stressed across my shame_

_All the torment and the pain _

_Leaked through and covered me_

Draco Malfoy walked through the mostly empty hallways of Hogwarts late Saturday night. He paused as he saw Virginia Weasley laughing with Potter and his friends. He didn't know why, but he could never bring himself to directly bully her. In his second year when he had read that poem, it was to embarrass Potter, not her. He had still felt extreme guilt and shame. Maybe it was because he could sense her pain and loneliness, even when surrounded by so many people. But he knew as well as she did, they weren't her friends. They were the trio's friends. He could feel hr pain leak through her façade and coat his very being.

_I'd do anything to have her to myself_

_Just to have her for myself _

_Now I don't know what to do _

_I don't; know what to do_

_When she makes me sad_

He'd never let anyone know, but they youngest Weasley had gained his infatuation years ago. 'And even worse' he thought as he made his way out to the grounds, 'is that I may be in love with her.' He'd get jealous whenever Potter or any other male got anywhere near her. He would do anything to have her next to him everyday. He continued walking towards the forest, when he heard a sniffle form behind him. He turned around and to his horror, saw Virginia Weasley standing there crying. He didn't know what to do to comfort the sad girl, but it made him feel her pain and sadness.

_She is everything to me_

_The unrequited dream_

_A song that no one sings_

_The unattainable _

She looked up, her brown eyes clearly showing her pain in the shimmering tears cascading down her freckled cheeks. He realized he needed her more then anything in the world. She was what kept him going through the obstacles in his way of a real life. The dreams he'd had of her, the one's he used to call nightmares, meant to much more to him. The songs he wrote for her that no one would hear, he realized she needed to hear them, to know how he felt. She may have been untouchable, but to live, he needed her presence. He truly did love her.

"What do you want, Malfoy" She addressed him with malice.

_She's a myth that I have to believe in _

_All I need to make it real is one more reason_

_I don't know what to do_

_I don't know what to do _

_When she makes me sad_

He was silent for a moment, just looking at her standing in the falling snow, as she tried furiously to wipe the tears from her face. He restrained himself from wiping them off himself, knowing that would give him away.

"I, Weasley, came out here for a walk. What about you? Did Potter hurt your feelings?" he felt sick, as if all his insides were going to fall out all over the snow. Ginny's eyes were angry for a moment before she smiled. He felt extremely uncomfortable under her gaze.

"What's wrong with you Weasley?" Ginny looked down.

"Just...oh nothing" She paused. He could drown in her smile and if he tried hard enough, he could live in a myth that he had made her smile.

"Actually, Harry asked me out to Hogsmead." She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Draco felt his heart ripped out , crushed into a million plus pieces, being burned to an ash, fed to the fish, then those fish being caught and fed to people whom then died of food poising form the fish, then the remains of the people(and his heart) eaten by worms.

"Really then? Well why are you out here crying? Shouldn't you be off with your knight in shinning amour? I mean you do fancy him, just like everyone else in this whole bloody school." He couldn't help his anger.

_I won't let this build up inside of me_

_I won't let this build up inside of me_

_I won't let this build up inside of me_

_I won't let this build up inside of me_

He'd been letting the jealousy of seeing Virginia with other males build up way too long.

"He is Perfect Potter, the-Boy-with-no-faults. Everyone loves the famous Harry Potter. Why should you be any different?" He no longer had any sense of the falling snow, just the fact that his world had just caved. He was a broken man, lost and nearly forgotten. Ginny was in shock.

"Well not that it's any of your business, but I didn't give him an answer."

"Oh really, you turned down Potter? I'm in shock, utter shock." He said coldly.

"What is you problem Malfoy? What do you care if I go out with Harry?" Draco threw his arms up in the hair. His pale cheeks were brushed with a flush form his anger and jealousy.

"Because you're too good for him Virginia!" He shouted shocking her at the usage of her full name by Malfoy and the fact that he complimented her.

_I catch in my throat-choke_

_Torn into pieces_

_I won't-no_

_I don't want to be this _

_And I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

_I won't let this build up inside of me _

"Malfoy, are you alright? You're acting very odd; you do realize you just complimented me right?"

"Of course, I'm not that daft. You and I both know it's true. I mean if he makes you cry-"

"He's not really the one who made me cry. Someone else did." She said timidly interrupting him.

"Oh really? Would you bite my head off if I asked whom?" He couldn't help himself; the words were all over the place.

"You." She said simply and he felt his entire being torn in half, he couldn't be the one to make her cry, he couldn't.

"Wh....what are you getting at?" he stuttered (very un Malfoy)

"Well, I'm sure you've noticed how fit you are, how every girl in the school fawns over you and wants to kiss you and have you hold them in your arms. I mean even Hermione thinks that if you weren't so arrogant she would gladly date you. I didn't give Harry and answer because I fell into your trap as well Draco." She took a deep breath while Draco registered what she just said.

"I fancy not Harry, but you."

_She isn't real_

_I can't make her real_

_She isn't real_

_I can't make her real_

For a second, Draco believed her. Then reality gave him a slap in the face and his heart burned in hell all over again.

"Don't toy with me like that Weasley." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"What?"

"I'm not some toy you can play with when you're bored. My emotions mater too!" he yelled at her. He was beyond pissed off. She looked at him in shock.

"I didn't say I was kidding! What makes you think I am? It's bad enough I just told you I like you and you throw it in my face, but must you accuse me of lying as well?" She was now yelling also.

"I didn't believe you because I have been dreaming of this day since my third year. What you said isn't real, and no matter what I do I can't make it real." He seemed at a breaking point as he screamed in her face.

"You aren't real! This will never be real because no one has ever loved me since my mother and she's dead! No one can love a heartless, emotionless death eater now can they?!" And with a one turn of his blonde head he ran into the forest.

Ginny found him later deep with in the forest leaning against a tree with is head and his knees pulled up to his chest. He didn't even realize when she knelt beside him until she put a hand on his arm.

"Draco can we talk?" He lifted his head but refused to look at her. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Draco please look at me?" still no response so she gently took his chin in her hands and turned his face towards hers. His silver eyes held a storm of emotions, but the most evident were sadness and pain.

"Draco, what I said earlier was not a lie. I do like you, maybe even love you and I was crying because I thought you would never feel the same way you don't have to make this real because it never was not real. I got over Harry the second I fell for you." Ginny got up her courage and pressed a soft kiss onto Draco's. Although they were cold from the cold, it was by far the most incredible moment of her life. When they parted, seconds later (not nearly long enough for either) Draco stood up suddenly and Ginny was afraid he would run off. Instead he grabbed her hand pulling her up as well and before she could say anything, his lips were against hers once again in a more passionate and experienced kiss. (We're talking about Draco here...of course he's experienced) She wrapped her arms around his neck as he let his hands rest on her waist and angled his head to deepen the kiss. It wasted until a few minutes later they parted, their breath coming out in puffs.

"If you're toying with me Virginia..."Draco trailed off and she smiled.

"I would never." The two started back to the castle now hand in hand.

"This means you'll turn down Potter right?" Draco asked, still a little uncertain. Ginny got an evil glint in her eye"

"Well..." She laughed at the horror on Draco's face and took off running and laughing. When Draco finally caught on he smiled and ran to catch up to her, talking her into the snow. She laughed and wiggle under him.

"No fair! You play Quidditch and are so much stron-"her rant was cut short by his lips.

An hour later Ginny was standing in front of the Gryffindor common room with Draco. Both were covered in snow and cold from being outside so long.

"I don't want to have to tell Ron. His going to explode, I might be killed." Ginny said in a grim tone.

"Well, meet me in the Astronomy Tower at ten. If you're not there, I'll know what happened." He smirked and gave her a kiss good-night and making his way back to the Slytherin common room. It was true, he didn't have to make this real, it was never false in the first place.

Draco Malfoy slept soundly for the first night in years.

AN- WHEE! How was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Well tell me bakas! And I do accept flames, just know you WILL get a response form me and I fight fire with fire.


End file.
